Perforieren
300px|thumb|Perforieren besteht aus einer schnellen Serie von Hochgeschwindigkeits Schüben bzw. Stößen. Perforieren (ソニックレイヴ Sonikku Reivu lit. "Sonic Rave") ist eine Ability, welche zuerst in Kingdom Hearts eingeführt wurde und eine Technik, welche in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance vorkommt. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories und Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep ist diese Technik als Schallschock übersetzt. Diese Ability ermöglicht es dem Anwender, eine Anzahl aufeinanderfolgender Schubangriffe auszuführen. Nach dem ersten Angriff wird jeder nachfolgende Angriff durch eine Aufforderung, eine bestimmte Taste zu drücken aktiviert. Spielmechanik In Kingdom Hearts ist Perforieren eine Spezial-Ability, die Sora am Boden gegen ein Ziel im mittleren Bereich verwenden kann. Sora kann dabei bis zu sieben mal mit dem Schlüsselschwert angreifen. Sora ist während der Technik unverwundbar, außer in der Final Mix Version, wo er während des ersten Schubes nur unbesiegbar ist. Perforieren kostet 3 AP für das Ausrüsten und verbraucht 2 MP und bewirkt, dass man den/die Gegner mit dem Schlüsselschwert in einem schnellen Sprint durchstößt. Wenn man die Taste im richtigen Augenblick drückt, vollführt man sogar eine Kombo dieser starken Attacke. Nützlich bei vielen kleinen Gegnern. [[Datei:Schallschock ReCOM.gif|left|thumb|200x200px|In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories wird mit Schallschock der Gegner in die Luft geschlagen und daran gehindert, einen Kartenstich auszuführen.]] In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories ist Schallschock eine Angriffskombination, welche es Sora ermöglicht, über das Spielfeld hin und her zu springen und während der Ausführung leicht nach oben oder unten zu steuern. Der Sprung ist etwas langsamer als in den anderen Spielen, so dass der Spieler bis zu sechs zusätzliche Schübe hinzufügen kann, indem er die Taste am Ende eines Sprungs drückt. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories zielt der Sprung automatisch auf einen Gegner und umfasst eine größere Entfernung, obwohl wenn das Ziel sich in der Luft befindet, der Gegner verfehlt werden kann. Zusätzliche Angriffe werden durch Drücken der Taste aktiviert, wenn der Anwender dazu aufgefordert wird. Das Timing für das Drücken der Taste ist jedoch strenger und wenn die Taste zur falschen Zeit betätigt wird, wird dieses Angriffsmanöver abgebrochen. Die Kartenkombination für den Kombinationsangriff Schallschock ist: : right|thumb|200x200px|''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' In Kingdom Hearts II ist Supraklatsche ein Limit, welches exklusiv für Dschinni anwendbar ist. Das Limit beginnt mit Patscheklatsche, bei dem sich Dschinni in eine riesige Hand verwandelt, die Sora verwendet, um Gegner mehrmals zu schlagen. Bei Suprasonic verwandelt sich Dschinni in eine Rakete und attackiert einen Gegner. In Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix ist Limitklatsche eine Aktions-Ability, welche exklusiv nur für die Limit-Form anwendbar ist. Es ist ein Limit, welches standardmäßig ausgestattet ist und die Anwendung 60 MP kostet. Es wird automatisch im Schnelltasten-Menü zugewiesen. Bei der Aktivierung führt Sora den Eröffnungsangriff durch und bis zu fünf weitere Angriffe können durch dass Limitklatsche Situations-Kommando ausgeführt werden. Danach wird dass Situations-Kommando durch Suprasonic ersetzt, um den finalen Angriff auszuführen. Befindet sich der Anwender in der Luft, muss er erst auf den Boden zurückkehren, bevor er die Stöße entfesselt. left|thumb|200x200px|''Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep'' In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep ist Schallschock ein ultimatives Angriffskommando, welches einen Slot im Kommandodeck belegt, eine maximale Stufe von 5 hat, dessen Nachladezeit 15 Sekunden beträgt und die Kommandoleiste bei Treffern um 20% füllt. Der Anwender stürmt dabei durch die Gegnermassen, wenn jeweils die Taste rechtzeitig gedrückt wird. Befindet sich der Anwender allerdings in der Luft, muss er erst zurück auf den Boden, bevor er seine Schübe ausführen kann. In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance ist Perforieren ein Angriffs Kommando, welches von Sora benutzt werden kann. Es belegt zwei Slot im Kommandodeck und benötigt eine Nachladezeit von 36 Sekunden. Bei dieser Technik führt der Anwender mehrere Sturmangriffe hintereinander aus. Wird es einer Formel für Traumfänger zugeordnet, gewinnt es +3 an Angriffs-Stärke und +1 an Verteidigung. thumb|320px|Ein [[Spieler (Kingdom Hearts χ)|Spieler wendet Sonic Blade Blade mittels Kartentechnik in Kingdom Hearts χ an.]] left|14pxIn Kingdom Hearts χ ist Sonic Blade ein Angriff, der mit speziellen Geschwindigkeitskarten ausgeführt wird. In Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ ist Sonic Blade ein Spezialangriff, der einen Gegner anvisiert. Es kostet drei spezielle Angriffsleisten ihn auszuführen. Er verursacht 6 bis 8 Treffer beim Gegner und fügt mehr Schaden hinzu, wenn die Ziele schlafen. Erhalten von Perforieren/Schallschock ''Kingdom Hearts'' *Sora erhält Perforieren von Cloud nachdem Kerberos in der Arena des Olymps besiegt ist. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' *Sora kann Schallschock bei erreichen des Levels 22 erhalten. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' *Sora kann Schallschock bei erreichen des Levels 27 erhalten. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *Dschinnis "Heldenform" hat Supraklatsche als sein Limit. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' *Dschinnis "Heldenform" hat Supraklatsche als sein Limit. *Soras Limit-Form hat Limitklatsche als ein Limit-Kommando. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' *Terra, Ventus und Aqua können Schallschock durch die Kommandofusion erstellen. *Terra, Ventus und Aqua können Schallschock im Kommandoladen für 2000 Taler kaufen, sobald das Kommando bereits an anderer Stelle erhalten wurde. *Terra, Ventus und Aqua können Schallschock als ihre erste Belohnung erhalten, wenn sie Hercules im Mini-Spiel Krüge zerschlagen besiegen. *Der Terra D-Link hat Schallschock in seinem Stufe 2 Kommandodeck. *Der Goofy D-Link hat Schallschock in seinem Stufe 2 Kommandodeck. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' *Sora kann Perforieren in einer Truhe im VerliesIm Westen des Areals, an der nördlichen Seite der kleineren Fläche auf der Plattform. finden. *Sora und Riku können Perforieren über das Fertigkeitslink-Brett von Cera-TerrorBei einer Erweiterung, welche nur freigeschaltet wird, wenn die Laune Lila ist. für 250 Link Punkte freischalten. *Sora und Riku können Perforieren über das Fertigkeitslink-Brett von Bohrhorn für 250 Link Punkte freischalten. *Sora und Riku können Perforieren aus dem Mogry-Laden für 2200 Taler und für 1760 Taler während der Vorschau-Prognose Schnäppchenhagel erwerben, nachdem die Ladenstufe 8 erreicht ist. ''Kingdom Hearts χ'' *Mit folgenden Karten kann die Angriffs-Technik Sonic Blade ausgeführt werden: *Mit folgenden Karten kann die Angriffs-Technik Sonic Blade+ ausgeführt werden: ''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ'' *Sonic Blade +2 ist der Spezialangriff der Medaille 127: Tifa und Medaille 195: Peter Pan. *Sonic Blade +3 ist der Spezialangriff der Medaille 128: Tifa und Medaille 196: Peter Pan. *Sonic Blade +4 ist der Spezialangriff der Medaille 129: Tifa und Medaille 197: Peter Pan. *Sonic Blade +5 ist der Spezialangriff der Medaille 130: Tifa und Medaille 198: Peter Pan. Formeln ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Schallschock ist ein Ultimatives Angriffs-Kommando, welches von Terra, Ventus und Aqua durch drei verschiedene Rezepte verschmolzen werden kann, welche in der Ultra-Angriffsformel aufgelistet sind. *Die erste Formel kann von Terra, Ventus und Aqua verschmolzen werden und ist eine Formel des mit einer 10% Chance sich in Blitzstrahl zu transformieren. **Luftgrätsche (ST4) + Schwertfallserie (ST4) *Die zweite Formel kann nur von Terra verschmolzen werden und ist eine Formel des mit einer 10% Chance sich in Blitzstrahl zu transformieren, wenn Terra es verschmelzt. **Dunkler Dunst (ST4) + Schwertfallserie (ST4) *Die dritte Formel kann von Terra, Ventus und Aqua verschmolzen werden und ist eine Formel des mit einer 10% Chance sich in Blitzstrahl zu transformieren. **Blitzsturz (ST4) + Feuersturmlauf (ST4) Verschmelzbare Kommandos ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Schallschock kann verwendet werden, um die folgenden Kommandos zu verschmelzen: *Chaosschock *Zantetsuken *Ars Solum Andere Auftritte ''Kingdom Hearts'' Cloud verwendet in Kingdom Hearts eine leistungsfähigere Version von Perforieren als eine seiner Spezialattacken. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Cloud verwendet in Kingdom Hearts II immer noch Perforieren als besonderen Angriff. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Obwohl Perforieren in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days von keinem spielbaren Charakter angewendet werden kann, kann Xion in ihrer Ersten Form einen in der Luft geführten dreimaligen Stoßangriff ähnlich wie Perforieren ausführen. Dieser Angriff stoppt, wenn er fehlschlägt oder blockiert wird. Siehe auch *Chaosschock *Frost Blade *Spark Blade *Wind Blade *Flame Blade Bemerkungen und Referenzen Weblinks en:Sonic Blade fr:Aquilon es:Estocada Veloz Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts Fertigkeiten Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Fertigkeiten Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts II Fertigkeiten Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Fertigkeiten Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Angriffs Kommandos Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Angriffs Kommandos Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts χ Spezial Angriffe